Picture Perfect
by Le Sparrow
Summary: What if the five friends  Ted, Barney, Marshall, Lily and Robin  came across in some other, random way? How would they have met? How would their lives be like before, and in what way would they change after they meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

_What if the five friends (Ted, Barney, Marshall, Lily and Robin) came across in some other, random way? How would they have met? How would their lives be like before, and in what way would they change after they meet? And how would they develop an amazing friendship? Find out! Please, please leave your reviews! Thank you! :D_

Robin Scherbatsky cursed as she settled down on a chair in a bar named McLaren. Winter in New York was odd, unlike in Canada, where she had practically lived her entire life. This was her first week in New York and she was already feeling like an outcast. Everyone stared at her for wearing a knee-length skirt and a bright tank top. And no winter wear. Robin shrugged. She was definitely standing out in the crowd! She craved for an ice cream but she tried to keep her craving suppressed to avoid any more wary looks.

She noticed a blond haired man laughing heartily as he stared intently at a laptop. He was dressed immaculately in a navy blue suit and pants and had a blue and silver striped tie around his neck. Someone was surely enjoying his day—Robin thought bitterly. She carefully leaned a little to see what the man was watching. Of all the things she thought she'd see she saw her own self, wearing a blond wig, stomping around, with a pouting face in a video. Oh shucks! This doesn't get any better for her, does it? She got up angrily and walked up to the man.

"Excuse me?" she cried.

"Yes- oh hello, stranger!" the man said, putting on a charming smile, and shutting the laptop with a swipe of his arm.

"Okay—I'm gonna say this once- "

But she was interrupted as soon as she opened her mouth as the man rose up from his seat and studied her features.

"Well, I'll be damned!" he said in a calculative tone.

"WHAT?" she snapped at him, and folded her arms. "That woman in the video is an actual human being with feelings and she happens to be quite talented! And, and, she's my twin!"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I was wondering how she looked just like you! Ha! Funny! I see. So, were you stalking me?" He playfully raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did not!" she retorted. "I just noticed that you were guffawing like a banshee at my sister and so I stepped into her defense!"

"You know it doesn't hurt to admit. I am awesome. And by awesome, I mean, I am irresistible and legen-wait for it-dary!"

"Right, right. I am just gonna go now. And don't you dare make fun of her!" Robin said.

"Tell your sister that she is awf-some! Just terrific!" he said, smiling broadly at the brunette. "I am Barney Stinson, by the way. And the pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat!"

"I'm good, Barney," Robin said. "But thanks anyway. And my sister would appreciate what you just said."

"Mmm… I can help you out! You are new here; you need someone to make you familiar to this place. I'm your guy!"

"How did you know-? Oh, right! The clothes!" she said drily.

"Is that a yes?" he asked slyly.

"I guess I can use some help," Robin nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

**It's Puke Time!**

Ted thought the mousy brown haired girl would faint. She was swaying dangerously from side-to-side. And talking to random pedestrians. Maybe she was drunk.

"Umm…hello, Miss?" Ted called.

"Did you just call me Miss?" she snorted. Ted noticed she was actually pretty short. She just reached his shoulders, although he himself wasn't all too tall, standing at five feet seven.

"Uh…yes. I'm sure I haven't mistaken your gender," he said really slowly.

"Okay, whatever. What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay," he said.

"I'm fine," she said. She hiccoughed, and showed him thumbs up. And then she doubled over and puked all over Ted's shoes.

Just magnificent…!

"Yea…I'm not so sure about that," Ted muttered, averting his eyes from the mess on his shoes.

Being the generous guy he was, he walked the lady to the one place he always frequented-McLaren's.

His shoes had begun to smell by then, and he was having breathing issues. He noticed other people in the bar eyeing his shoe and scrunching up their faces. He walked her to an empty booth and told her to stay while he cleaned his shoes.

After he had washed the vomit from his feet, he made his way to the booth where he had left the girl.

She was on her face on the table and it looked like she was having a nap. Ted tried to see if her eyes were closed but could not really see properly as her hands were in the way. A waitress walked up to him. He knew her from before. In fact, they had history together. Ok…that later.

"Hey Ted," Sally greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Uh…nothing, thanks. On second thought…how about some water for my friend?"

"Your friend looks passed out," she said, eyeing the girl.

"She's just taking a nap," Ted waved it off. As if on cue, she started snoring really loudly.

"Oh!" Sally said. "Umm…okay, water it is."

Ted poked the girl's arm with his index finger, and she still didn't budge.

"Hello?" he called. Then, God knows why he did that, he pinched her.

"Aaaaaaaaurgh!" she yelled and jerked up.

"How was the nap?" Ted asked breezily.

"Sorry?" she had a disoriented look on her face.

"You were sleeping just about now…"

"No, I wasn't," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yea…you were," Ted said, feeling rather uncomfortable. "In fact…you would like to wipe off that drool."

She swabbed a hand at the corner of her lips and brushed off the drool. She rolled her eyes, and reached forward to take a tissue from the tissue holder, and rub her hand.

"I wasn't drooling," she said.

"Of course," Ted muttered.

"Water," Sally announced placing a glass of water in front of the girl.

"Thanks!" the girl said, and drank all of the water in one gulp. "God…this is so much better! My mouth felt like puke!"

Ted was tempted to say, 'that's because you had puke in them a few minutes ago'!

"I'm glad you feel better. You looked really drunk."

"Hell yeah I was drunk. My ex dumped me when I walked in on his wedding. Imagine that! You would expect your boyfriend of ten months to give you a heads up before tying the knot with some other skank! Man…I swear, if the security had not restrained me, I would've ripped the bitch's head right off! Bitch in fancy wedding dress!"

"That's unfortunate," Ted muttered.

"Doesn't matter now. He had a puny dick, anyway!"

Ted snorted at that. "Well, I'm Ted."

"Lily," she said. "Why haven't we introduced ourselves earlier?"

"There were…umm…some distractions," Ted replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for walking me here. I should get going."

"Yeah, no problemo."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him then chuckled. "You have a funny way of talking."

Ted shrugged. He believed he talked like a normal person.

"Ok. Take care, Ted." She touched her index finger and middle finger to her temple in a mock salute, telling him she's signing out.

"Hey…can I get your number?" ted asked.

"Whoa…we just met!"

"I know it sounds weird. But…I have long since started to believe that everything happens for a reason. I meeting you and helping you out cannot be a coincidence. Trust me on this."

"As much creepy as that sounds, I'll still give you my number, because you helped me out," Lily said. She recited her number and Ted saved it on his phone.

When she was out the door, coincidence no longer stayed coincidence.

…

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scotch in hand, and wearing his new silver tie, Barney knew he was looking more than irresistible.

He was having one of those discreet yet not so discreet conversations with a brunette just by maintaining visual contact with her.

"That is not uncomfortable at all," Robin muttered, who was seated opposite him and watching him non-verbally chat up the brunette.

"Oh shush!" Barney said, sparing her a glance before turning his attention back to the brunette and muttering from the corner of his lips.

"The best is yet to come," he said, giving the girl his trademark smirk and the nod of his head in a 'hey'.

Robin rolled her eyes and swirled her drink around in her glass.

"And nailed it!" Barney muttered and took a small sip from his glass.

"Really, what's the accomplishment again? Did you strip her naked with your eyes?"

Barney shook his head and laughed at her naïveté.

"Oh Scherbatsky, you have a long way to go," he murmured. He placed his glass on the table, fixed his tie and winked at her.

"Just for your convenience, I'll send you a text telling you what conversation me, and brunette over there just had," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

Robin watched Barney fixing his suit and tie yet again and walking coolly by the bar. He looped his right arm and the lady he had been chatting up just some minutes ago, slid off the stool she was sitting in and spooned her arm through his.

How lovely!

Robin-after two days of knowing Barney, already realised that he was the biggest womaniser in all of New York. And not only that-the first day that they had met and Barney offered to give her a tour round the city, he had taken her to all the bars in the city and got her scarily drunk.

Needless to mention, she had woken up in her bed, and she knew she had slept with him even in the moment of the hang over.

The next day she had walked into McLaren and found him drinking his scotch, that smirk on his face.

She had walked over to his table and thumped the table thrice (just to create a dramatic effect) and demanded what the hell he thought of himself.

"Oh come on now, Robin," he had muttered confidently. "You don't even remember if we had sex-how can you point a finger at me?"

"It was you!"

"No it was most certainly not me," he said, raising both of his eyebrows and shaking his head.

Robin sighed and sank into the seat opposite him.

"Great, just great! My first day in New York and I don't even know who the hell I slept with!" she exclaimed.

"Tell you what?" Barney consulted his wrist watch and looked up at her. "8 o' clock, tonight, your place. You would most definitely know who you are going to sleep with today."

Robin gave him an appalled look and Barney snickered.

"Boring," he muttered, watching Robin sink back into the seat and look dolefully at a random guy who just entered the pub.

"I thought I would come to New York and meet someone nice, fall in love. Stay in love, and probably live with him. But I started off like this! God- I don't want to whore myself out!"

Barney clucked his tongue and said. "As much as I would like to sit here and listen to you say some pretty boring stuffs, I've got some place to be. But, there's something I can do to help. If you do something for me in return of course," he added, with a sly grin.

"What?"

"I will help you find the perfect guy. Through trial and error of course," he said. "In return, you have to be my autistic sister."

Robin stared at him for a good two minutes, during which Barney had started ogling some girl's breasts and some other girl's bottom.

"Deal," Robin said betraying not a hint of emotion. "But why autistic sister?" she asked.

"Oh you know girls dig guys who go through emotional trauma. Being the only guardian to an autistic sister is going to draw chicks to me like breast milk draws infants." Grossed out by his own comparison, he shuddered.

Robin smirked.

And that was how their partnership had begun.

* * *

><p>Marshall Erikson jabbed frantically at the elevator's button and waited till the elevator reached ground floor.<p>

His shirt was already soaked in perspiration and stuck to his body, because the last one hour he had spent zigzag-ing through traffic on foot.

The doors slid open and he stepped in.

_Why couldn't the elevator move any faster?_

…_3__rd__ floor_

…_4th floor_

…_5th floor_

…_6th floor! Finally!_

He raised an arm and smelled his arm pit. He cringed as the stench greeted his nostrils and stuffed his hand into his pant pocket.

Not quite what he was looking for, but would still do the trick.

Taking out the breath refreshing spray, he whiffed some of it under both arms and smelled his arm pits again.

Didn't even work!

Shrugging and reaching the apartment, he stowed the spray back into his pocket, and rang the door bell.

The door was swung open and he came face-to-face with a lady whose nostrils flared up at the sight of him.

"You're late!" she bellowed. Her greying hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed conservatively.

Before Marshall could mutter something as an excuse, she said, "you're fired!"

Fired? How? She didn't even pay him to baby-sit her grandson!

"B-but-" Marshall spluttered. "My mother is going to kill me!"

"I know, Marshall," she grinned evilly at him. "Now wouldn't _that _be wonderful?"

She slammed the door shut on his face and Marshall, looking depressed, walked to the elevator.

The elevator doors slid open, and a short brunette stepped out. She was wearing a grey cardigan over a printed blue dress, and dusty brown cowboy boots.

"Hi," she greeted Marshall when she saw him.

Marshall smiled half-heartedly at her.

"Umm…I was looking for Flat 3B. Mrs. Donald?" she inquired.

"Take a left turn from here and it's just down the aisle," he said. "The last apartment on the landing on your right."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully. "I'm Lily. I just got hired to babysit Mrs. Donald's grandson."

"_What?_" Marshall cried. "This is so unfair!"

"Sorry?" Lily looked uncertainly at him.

"I'm Marshall," he sighed, and introduced himself. "Former babysitter now fired."

"Oh," Lily gave him a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. So what did you do?"

"I came late," he said. "Looks like it was time enough for her to hire a brand new babysitter."

"I'm running out of polite conversations, so, I'll just go and do my job," Lily muttered. "I'm really sorry. Donuts?"

She held out the brown paper bag that she was holding. Marshall raised his eyebrows and dug his hand into the bag for a donut.

Lily smiled at him and rushed in the direction of Flat 3B.

Marshall bit into the donut…and…ah…orgasm!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! Hopefully, I'll get more reviews in the future! :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_**I am updating after a very long time and I hope my readers and reviewers alike wouldn't completely stop reading _Picture Perfect_ after reading this chapter! Because this chapter's pretty uneventful and very crappy. **

**Ok, I'm done undermining myself! :P**

**Thank you, _Lethaldoze_, _phosphorscent_, _sora kazega_ and_ The Bald Fiasco_ for the reviews.**

**You may now read the chapter. :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

Ted was staring intently outside his window-his architecture complexities forgotten.

Should he call her? Or should he not?

Maybe he should, since it was not too stalkerish to ask her how she was holding up.

He turned his attention to his phone and unearthed a battered looking tissue from under a pile of text books lying haphazardly on his desk.

He dialled the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Ted. Lily?"

"Ted who?" the voice over the phone asked.

"Ted- the-guy-whose-shoe-you-barfed-on?" he said helpfully.

"OH! TED!"

Ted held the phone at an arm's length now that Lily was yelling on the other side.

"Glad you remember," Ted smiled to himself. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Lily replied. "Why would you ask me how I am?"

"Last I met you, you were bawling your eyes out over a guy who got married," Ted reminded her.

Wow, talk about getting over someone so fast.

"Oh yea, that dickwad," Lily said.

"Well, if it's not too weird, do you want to meet over somewhere?" Ted asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know. To talk?"

"Why?"

Ted sighed, "Ok, here's the thing. I would really like to take you out to dinner sometime."

"Why?"

"Lily, seriously, stop with the 'why's'," Ted said, laughing.

"Mmm, Ok," Lily replied.

"Ok what? You want to go to dinner, or stop saying 'why'?"

"Choose any," Lily said.

"Why, thank you," Ted muttered in a deep voice. "How about tomorrow night at 7? We'll meet at McClaren's. You know where that is, right?"

"The bar? Oh yes, I know. Okay then, see you!"

That went…well.

Lily was so…unique.

Ted didn't know what it was exactly but Ted felt that even though he was now single and looking for The One, he could really use a friend right now.

His best friend Frederick had finally gotten a baby with his girlfriend of two years, Angela, and it was his motto to start acting responsibly from now on. So, no late night parties and no excessive drinking at Ted's place anymore. Now Frederick was busy being a perfect Dad.

Funny how people suddenly found purposes in their lives. When would he?

Maybe now he would just look for friends. He needed a break from himself.

He was tired of being cooped up in his two bedroom apartment with a Professor's job. He needed to get out more often, meet new people, and have fun.

Who knew? The One could be anyone among the people he would meet.

…

Robin was sprawled on her sofa, watching a stupid sitcom.

Her search for a job was so futile that she felt dejected and…well, unconfident.

She sighed and finished the scotch, making whooshing noises as she sipped the last of the scotch that usually stayed at the very bottom of the glass.

How pathetic!

If any guy saw her being so unladylike, he'd scram.

But she wasn't concerned about just 'any' guy.

She wondered where Barney was now.

Maybe at some random girl's place, screwing. Yea, that was exactly what Barney was doing.

He wasn't capable of anything less shallow.

An abrupt _ding _brought her attention to her phone.

Picking up her phone, she found a new text message.

It read:

_Make sure you are in a suit. Meet me in ten minutes at McClaren's! _

Barney!

What did he want?

She wasn't interested in acting autistic right now. She felt like someone had sucked out all the stamina out of her. And she wasn't going to slouch and watch Barney walk away with _another _girl.

Somewhere in their two weeks of hanging out together, Robin started wondering what was wrong with her.

Most of the girls Barney went home with had crooked incisors and too skinny legs and weird dress sense. She was so much better than them.

Why didn't Barney find her cool enough to hit on? Not that she wanted that, but it was only logical to question that, wasn't it?

Sure, when they met for the first time, she was so drunk, she wasn't even aware of what she did or didn't do with Barney.

But those other girls-he literally 'worked' to impress them. Like it was some sort of conquest to him to get girls and sleep with them. Like his life depended on that very fact and that alone was reason enough for him to get up from bed in the morning.

How could some guy be so obsessed about something like that?

Well, she long since stopped questioning Barney.

Barney was Barney. Plain and simple like that.

Whatever. She wasn't going to McClaren's to witness his many attempts at getting girls.

She was going to take a nap on this sofa and drool all over the armrest and dream happy dreams and not think about Barney or his stupid obsession.

The doorbell rang and she groaned.

Who would want anything from her right now?

Leaning against the sofa for a few lazy minutes, she finally got down and headed towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Barney and another guy talking animatedly.

"Oh please, Andrew! This is merely- Oh hello Robin! Sleep well?" Barney smirked at her.

Andrew was looking at her with his hazel eyes, taking in her rumpled hair, and granny clothes.

Oh no! She was in her granny clothes (very loose, dirty grey flannel pants, and a moss green saggy tee shirt) and this seriously hot guy was checking her out.

She noted his sun-streaked blond hair and his stubble and wondered how rogue she might be looking in his eyes.

Not to mention that cocky grin on Barney's face.

Running her fingers through her hair swiftly, she tried to comb her hair into something proper.

"Hi, Barney," Robin said, plastering a smile on her face. "What do you want?"

Barney shook his head sadly and turned to Andrew.

"I told you-ever since our mother died, she has become a loner. What a waste!"

Andrew gave an understanding nod, and extended his hand to Robin.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Andrew said, shaking her hand, when Robin gingerly placed her hand into his large, warm hand.

"I'm Andrew. I was just talking to Barney in the bar and he was telling me how you stopped being normal after your mother died. Your brother here really worries about you. You know, maybe we can hang out sometimes. I could help you through your depression. I lost my father a few months back. I know how it feels to lose a parent."

Robin nodded and tightening her jaw she fixed Barney with a death glare, but Barney was playing his part and giving her that concerned brother look.

Uggh!

"Yea, sure. I'd like that," Robin told Andrew.

"I'll meet you later then. You look like you need some time alone," Andrew said.

"Thanks," Robin muttered.

Barney walked Andrew out and came back inside.

"So wingman-what do you think?" Barney grinned.

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Barney, I am not in the mood," she said.

"I figured. When your ten minutes was up I thought you weren't coming out in a suit, so I thought, since you usually dress like an urchin at home, maybe I should make him see you in this state and feel sorry for you. Worked like magic, didn't it?"

He flashed her a pearly white smile.

"Okay, thanks for hooking me up with some random dude I have no clue about. Now, would you mind?" Robin motioned towards the door.

Barney whistled.

"God, people these days are so ungrateful!" he said.

Robin walked to the door and held the door ajar for him.

"Okay, I'll leave. Geez!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the crap you had to read! I promise I'll come up with better(maybe) longer and funnier chapters! **

**Anyways, don't forget to review and tell me how bad/good the chapter was. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty late update, I know! I sincerely apologize! :/**

**That being said, thanks so much for the reviews rosemusic20, Lethaldoze and Hollyslbd! ^_^**

**Hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>  
><strong>

**Ted:**

Dates with Lily were unpredictable.

And fun. Mostly wacky.

They had been on three dates so far and on the very first date Lily had shown up with a huge lump on her forehead.

She had grinned and said that the kid she was babysitting had thrown a plastic armadillo at her.

On the second date she had a weird smell emanating from her and she later on explained that it was her new organic perfume. Ted was too taken aback to ask her exactly what organic substance was being said in context.

Lily was fun but she wasn't soul mate material.

She might be someone else's soul mate but, Ted decided, not his.

~…~

**Robin:**

Three months.

Three months of acting like an autistic sister was finally getting to Robin.

Really, didn't Barney have any other ingenious chick lifting techniques up his sleeve? Or was he just losing his touch?

She was working as a kindergarten teacher (gag) because that was the easiest (and legal) way to earn some decent money. All you need to do was keep one kid from salivating on another or one kid from flashing his genitals to another, or some other kid from ingesting crayons and pencil shavings. How hard could it be, eh?

Yea, she figured out exactly how hard after a week precisely.

As she was debating whether or not to body slam a pudgy kid with tiny eyes that gave him the bully of kindergarten look, she thought about how to ward off another guy Barney set her up with for offering him her services as said autistic sister.

Really, she felt like Barney was setting her up on pity dates. Like 'the autistic sister also needed some fun out of life' kinda dates. She was so sick of them.

"Miss Zersky," a little girl with missing front teeth came padding towards her.

And it was worse still that these midgets didn't know her freaking last name!

"You can call me Miss Robin, Gloria," Robin said, trying not to grit her teeth.

How ironic that all her life she detested children only to choose them as means of earning cash.

"Miss Robin," she repeated in a trembling voice, "Fredrick ripped my skirt!"

"Oh did he?" Robin said, narrowing her eyes to slits and looking for Fredrick the potential jock with his tuft of golden hair.

Oh she knew jocks all too well. Being a geek in high school and all. Let's not even start with all the names those jocks gave her.

"Alright Glores," Robin said, "step back and let me have a word with little Mister Tease," she said.

Gloria blinked her almond eyes at Robin and Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

Placing a hand on her little shoulder, Robin steered her aside and walked purposefully towards Fredrick.

"Oh hey Rick," she said, stooping down to meet the little guy's eyes. "I hear you have been upto mischief lately. Well, if you want to stay in this class you smarty pants, you better not rip your classmate's skirt, you hear me?"

Fredrick's lower lip trembled for a while and then he burst into a wail. A tearless wail.

Bloody attention seeker.

He was undoubtedly going to be a jock.

Robin smiled to herself.

That taken care of, she knew he would eventually shut up if she didn't go all nice on him.

Now to go back to her thoughts of how to tell Barney that she didn't need any pity dates.

~…~

**Barney:**

For some reason, the Scotch tasted bitter today.

Way more bitter than it usually did, more precisely.

Last night, he had almost gone with this leggy blonde back to her apartment. _Almost_.

Why hadn't he then?

Swirling the drink in his glass, he thought. Barney Stinson _thought._

Could things go any more absurd?

Finishing the drink in one gulp, he fixed his suit and tie, flashed his trademark smile at the waitress and left her a tip when she came to collect his glass, and got up to leave.

He needed to talk to someone.

Someone other than Robin.

~…~

**Marshall:**

Star Wars marathon had never felt so epic.

That's saying a lot considering how he thought Star Wars was always epic.

He had just gotten a call from that private law firm he wanted to get in and they had accepted him!

He could already imagine- _Marshall Erikson, Corporate Lawyer, Thomas & Bryne._

He couldn't contain the excitement.

He had called and let his family know already and they promised to visit him soon with congratulation home-made cookies.

The thought made him want to frolic around his tiny apartment.

But something was missing.

Something was always missing in his life.

He needed a pal.

And maybe a gal.

He stuffed some stale popcorn in his mouth and laughed at his own thoughts.

On a more serious note-he really needed those two things.

~…~

**Lily:**

"For the thousandth time, Lily, why is Fredrick _crying_?" Mrs. Donald said tiredly.

"I don't know. Try asking him yourself," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Lily said. Mrs. Donald walked by Fredrick's room and Lily groaned.

"Why are you shouting your lungs out, sweetie? Do you want sugar buns? Pastry? Clowns? Colours? What do you want?"

Fredrick made a show of wiping his eyes and nose and said, "Miss Robin. She was mean to me."

"Miss Robin? Your kindergarten teacher?" she asked.

"Yes. Who else?"

"Umm, what did she say?"

"She called me names and told me she will kick me out of class," Fredrick said.

"Did you do anything wrong, honey?" Lily asked.

He shook his head vehemently.

"Well then, someone needs to tell her not to be mean," Lily said helpfully.

"Would you do it? Pleeeaaaase?"

"Me? Why don't you ask your Mom?" she said.

"Not Mum. She is busy," he said promptly. He had it all prepared, you see.

"Well, I don't know about that…"

"Please, please, pleeaassee?" he pleaded.

"Okay fine," Lily said.

Fredrick gave her an angelic smile and went back to thrashing an Autobot into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Next chapter these five will somehow meet. :P<strong>**

**Let me know what you think! :D**

**I am so glad that Picture Perfect's followers have marginally increased! Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
